


The Shinobi Education System - Explained.

by YinNocturne



Series: Naruto verse world building [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Konoha Rookie 9, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: This is an extended monologue from an unnamed chuunin Academy sensei about their perspective of Team 7-8-9's days at the Academy.





	The Shinobi Education System - Explained.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of loosing connected to Of Orphans, in that the Sakura here is characterised like that Sakura, but familiarity with Of Orphans isn't necessary.

Of course we noticed. Do you honestly think a pre-genin can really get a lie past an experienced chuunin sensei? No, we noticed, it’s one of our duties after all. To mark down all the Academy students who consistently exhibit signs of serious lying - more than trying to get out of doing their homework, explaining away tardiness etc. A list of all students from each cohort is then sent to the Intelligence Department for the apprentices to cut their teeth on - finding out what the likely cause of the lying is, and if it may affect their ability to become a loyal shinobi of Konoha. If it might, they go on a permanent “flight-risk” watchlist, and are manoeuvred into non-critical positions from which they can be forcibly retired if necessary. 

If it won’t, then the chuunin sensei keep an eye on how well they progress, most students spend several years at the Academy, so their skills should improve. A noticeable reduction of obvious tells, more detailed lies, dealing with being caught out without giving up and telling all - good skills for a shinobi, so we track their improvement and submit recommendations for their potential career path. Intelligence and Infiltration love good liars, but even further they need creative ones, people who cultivate useful relationships, who can subtly change their lies on the fly without getting caught out by their target, or themselves. Sakura was a perfect example of this, it’s part of the reason she was assigned to Team 7.

Despite what people might think, the post Academy Graduation proto-genin teams aren’t specialised., they’re meant to be diverse. It’s to teach new genin how to work with different types of shinobi, and to build interdepartmental connections as each graduating class passes up through the ranks. In the Team “7-8-9” graduating cohort, for example: Sakura was tagged for the Intelligence department. Sasuke for ANBU, but also tagged as a flight risk. Naruto was tagged as a career chuunin - and for field testing for R&D - or possible Academy sensei. Hinata for the medical corps. Kiba for ANBU’s retrieval division - high risk, missing nin, high profile civilian or information retrieval. Shino for a Scouting squad in any department at any level. Ino for T&I. Shikamaru for R&D and field testing. Chouji as a front line jounin.

Each team has a head on combat nin, a strategy nin, and a ‘traditional shinobi’. A shinobi’s first team should teach them how to work well with others, extend their strengths, monitor their weaknesses, and how to improve on them.The ‘three subordinates and leader’ cell structure is continued all the way up into jounin level and specialised departments. So it all teaches chain of command, mission administration paperwork protocols, builds support networks and teaches coping strategies. Genin are expected to kill their first on their post-Academy team, or during the chuunin exam, when it can be dealt with my their jounin sensei for the nin in question and their teammates.


End file.
